Roses blanches sur granit noire
by est-ce-elle-th
Summary: Tu vois maman, on n’a pas changé. Je suis toujours Bill, incapable de faire mon petit déjeuner tout seul s’il est plus complexe qu’un bol de céréales, et Tom est toujours Tom, perpétuellement dans la lune." OS TOKIO HOTEL


Auteur : n'Stelle

Genre : Tokio Hotel. Twincest.

Un de mes OS. Je ne saurais dire si c'est le premier ou non, je n'en ai aucune idée, en tout cas. J'espère juste que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je regarde autour de moi, lève mon visage au ciel. Tout est gris, morne. Les nuages menacent de laisser couler des larmes trop longtemps retenues, et mes yeux ne valent pas beaucoup mieux.

Ici et là, quelques touches de couleur se détachent du gris du cimetière, du ciel. De mon humeur. Ces quelques fleurs trop colorées semblent indécentes dans un monde où les morts sont à l'honneur.

Mort. C'est précisément l'état dans lequel se trouve mon cœur en ce moment même. Je sais que ce ne sera pas long, que la vie reprendra son cours normal bientôt. Quand il viendra, avec son bouquet de fleurs qu'il a oublié dans le van. Qu'il passera ses bras autour de moi, ou qu'il prendra simplement ma main.

_Tu vois maman, on n'a pas changé. Je suis toujours Bill, incapable de faire mon petit déjeuner tout seul s'il est plus complexe qu'un bol de céréales, et Tom est toujours Tom, perpétuellement dans la lune. _

_Tu vois maman, j'ai pensé à toi, en ce 16 Juillet. J'ai repensé au jour où tu nous a laissés, il y a maintenant trois ans de cela. Je t'en ai tellement voulu. _

A part d'une mère, je ne manque de rien. Je vis dans un autre monde, je m'accroche.

_Je m'accroche tellement fort. A Tom. A Gus et Georg aussi. Bien sur. Ils sont formidables. Je sais que Gus était ton préféré. _

_Le temps est tellement gris. Diamétralement différent du jour de ton départ. Tu te souviens ? Il faisait tellement soleil, les oiseaux chantaient, et Tom et moi on avait prévu de partir à la mer quelques jours plus tard. _

_Tu sais, on est quand même partis. Pour ne revenir qu'il y a deux mois. Trois ans passés à parcourir l'Europe. On a eut du mal, mais on a réussi. On est une valeur sur maintenant. Deux albums, et trois tournées à guichés fermés. Notre musique est plus profonde, et nos paroles toujours aussi fougueuses. Tu nous inspire tellement. On t'as même écrit une chanson. _

_Je te la chanterai un jour. Un jour. _

_Je sais ce que tu te demande. Tom. Et moi. _

_On s'aime. J'ai envie de hausser les épaules comme quand tu me grondais, avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, parce que tu nous aimais tellement. Tellement. _

Ca non plus ça n'a pas été facile. Mais on nous a soutenus. Et aujourd'hui on s'aime. Rien ne sera jamais officiel, rien ne sera jamais légal entre lui et moi. Mais on s'en moque. L'amour vaincra, c'est ce que tu disais toujours.

_Je sais que tu as souffert de cette situation. Retrouver tes deux fils dans le même lit, nus, dans une position équivoque n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Mais nous étions bêtes, vraiment. On pensait que tu ne voudrais que nous séparer, et c'eut été pour nous comme nous tenir le couteau sur la gorge. Pas de triche, pas de faux semblants : on s'aimait, et l'amour que l'un ressentait pour l'autre était amplifié, décuplé par notre lien de gémellaire. _

_C'est toujours le cas. Mais on a muris. _

_Les fans ne savent pas, mais les rumeurs les plus folles courent depuis quelques années. Qu'importe. Maintenant, on a mis suffisamment d'argent de côté pour vivre à l'aise pendant une cinquantaine d'années. Ca suffira. _

J'entends ses pas sur le gravier, et me retourne, en souriant légèrement. Il grimace, et accélère la cadence. Arrivé à mon niveau, il passe ses doigts calleux sur mes joues et efface les quelques larmes qui coulaient. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

_Tu vois maman, je n'ai plus honte de pleurer. Pleurer pour mon amour, pleurer pour le vide que tu as laissé dans ma vie, pleurer de voir son regard au réveil, complètement abandonné et confiant en moi. Je pleure plus que de raison en fait. Et je me sens incroyablement homme. _

Tom pose ses roses jaunes sur la tombe, et je laisse tomber les miennes sur le granit noir.

C'est étonnant cet arrangement de couleurs. On dirait le soleil caché derrière un bouquet de nuages.

Il passe un bras autour de moi, et me serre contre lui. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou un bref instant, histoire de me droguer à son parfum. Son parfum est ma coke, la douceur de sa peau est mon héroïne, son amour est ma cocaïne. Je me redresse et regarde une dernière fois la tombe de ma mère. Les larmes menacent de couler de nouveau, mais je m'en moque. Les joues de Tom sont déjà inondées de perles salées. Ses lèvres tremblent, et ses dreads n'ont jamais paru aussi rabougries.

Je murmure à son oreille qu'il serait temps qu'on y aille. De toute façon si on reste trop longtemps, des hordes de fans risquent de débarquer. Et je crois que je pourrais devenir méchant dans ce cas. Très méchant.

_Au revoir Maman. _

_Je t'aime. Fort. _

_Ce soir, je vais faire une tarte au citron, comme celles que tu faisais pour notre anniversaire. C'était tout le temps Tom qui les mangeait, parce qu'il adorait ça et que moi j'adorais son sourire gourmand à la vue de ce dessert. _

_Ca n'a pas changé. On ne fait qu'un. Et tu ne fais plus qu'un avec nous. Tant que nous serons vivants, ton souvenir subsistera. _

_Je t'aime, tu sais. Si seulement je l'avais dit plus souvent quand tu étais encore là._

Pas très joyeux tout ça hein ? Je sais. J'avais envie d'une scène de vie, comme ça. Un peu marre des OS qui racontent le début de l'amour Bill/Tom, il y a tellement à faire, mais on fait toujours pareil. Alors moi je voulais m'attaquer à autre chose. Voilà. J'espère juste que c'est réussit croise les doigts pour pas se faire bouffer toute crue par ses lecteurs ... Aaaaah

Rendez-vous au prochain OS ...

_Bisouilles xD_


End file.
